A requirement posed on this type of device is that the rate of information signals to be carried does not exceed the rate the user has reserved in the network and for which he pays. If this rate is disregarded, the network to which the device is connected will become "a policing network" and will reject the excessive cells and the link will be disturbed much to the user's annoyance. This mechanism is known under the name of Usage Parameter Control UPC. This policing function is described in Martin de Prycker, Asynchronous Transfer Mode (England: Ellis Horwood Limited, 1991, 219-226.
A communication system of the type mentioned in the opening paragraph of this Application is known from the article: "DISTRIBUTED MERGER FOR ATM" by R. Rocha et at., published in International Conference on INTEGRATED BROADBAND SERVICES AND NETWORKS, dated Oct. 15-18, 1990.
This known communication system has the drawback that no measure is taken as regards said requirement.
The present invention proposes a communication system of the type mentioned hereinbefore which satisfies this requirement.